You just had to be my biology teacher
by Plasmolysed Cell Membrane
Summary: Misao starts her first year in high school and finds herself falling for her biology teacher. However, she finds out that he's already married. However, he has troubles of his own as well. How does Misao make everything right again, for both of them?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me.  
  
  
  
You just had to be my Biology teacher  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
It could be that it was a mistake.  
I don't know...  
  
Maybe it was destiny  
Nothing's for sure   
  
but he was real  
And he was close  
And that's all I needed to know.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Misao," Kaoru, my best friend greeted me.  
Her long jet black hair was tied up neatly into a pony-tail, as it always was ever since I met her 10 years ago.  
Unlike me, I had the messiest hair ever which was why I kept it in a braid most of the time in school.  
Partying was a whole different story though.  
  
Oh, and did I mention my hair's highlighted blue?  
It is actually, not very obvious.  
The principal totally didn't approve of it so I had to dye it back to black but the colors keep fading off and I get it back to blue again.  
  
Me? I'm not exactly a really goody goody kinda girl.  
I don't even think I'm near that.  
I'm actually classified as the naughty, childish, boyish, always late for school kinda girl.  
My hair's always in a frenzy and I wear really really uhhh not very feminine clothes.  
You get the idea.  
  
Kaoru however, is the opposite.  
A complete and total opposite of moi.  
Which is quite a good thing or I'd be like on the loose or something.  
  
It was the beginning of my freshmen year in high school.  
That would make me 15, well, 16.  
  
I suppose it was a pretty good start.  
I was not late for once.  
My hair was exceptionally neat, for me.  
And I don't have any plans on crashing the mall or any pranks today.  
  
"Yo! Weasel Gal!"  
That voice.  
That Irritating, punkass, oh-so-familiar voice.  
I knew it had to be...  
Sagara.  
  
Unfortunately...  
Sagara's kinda like Kaoru's cousin.  
Okay... he IS her cousin.  
I just didn't wanna relate her to such a rooster.  
He's a year older than us but he acts like he's 5 years younger.   
  
"Hey Sano..."Kaoru said, giving him a smile,  
I gotta hand it to her.  
She sure keeps her head on especially when Sagara keeps bothering her.  
  
"Wassup Cuz!"He chuckled and tossed his head back. A few wayward strands floated out of his eyes for a couple of moments.  
He has really beautiful eyes for someone as annoying as him.  
Deep caramel... creamy... mmm  
I feel hungry...  
  
I really didn't mind him around when Kaoru was there.  
But him and me alone just felt really awkward.  
  
"Get a move on, stoopid!"I growled playfully to match up with the occasion.  
Sagara laughed again.  
  
A man came out from the corner of the hallway.  
He had some kinda crabby hairstyle.  
And he held a what... History textbookkk...!!!  
From that we can most probably conclude that he was teaching HISTORY!!!  
Geez... if its one thing I can't stand, its history. uhh and math and geography and literature and social studies... well that's beside the point.   
  
He was there and can you believe it?  
He yelled at Sagara.  
Something about making too much noise and disruption of the peace. I don't care because I've never seen Sagara get so pissed off with a teacher before.  
He yelled back and got himself detention on the first day of school.  
It wasn't a smart move.  
But he's not very smart anyhow.  
Which would mean that I'm not very smart either.  
Because I was yelling with him too.  
  
  
  
  
Detention room   
1500 hours  
as ordered by  
Mr Saito Hajime.  
The lameass history teacher.  
Who deserves to die.  
  
I could so murder him.  
Crashing the mall sounded like so much fun to me now.  
Even a prank... just alittle one.  
  
I was dying to do anything but sit here and write lines.  
What was I supposed to write?  
  
I must not call my future History teacher a male chauvinist pig or a goose or jackass or dumbass. Because he is not. He is a brilliant, handsome, attractive man.  
  
I mean I wouldn't mind apologizing for all that I said.  
But lying? About his looks?  
  
Who does he think he is?  
Making Makimachi Misao do something like that!  
Fancy that!  
He's the history teacher...ack!  
  
I peered over to what Sagara had to write.  
  
I must not yell in the hallway or try to correct my history teacher because my history teacher does not make mistakes. His hearing is perfect. And he is not a poser.  
  
It seems that our dear Mr Saito Hajime has really high esteem.  
Not to mention an attitude problem.  
  
However, the next teacher who was in-charge of today's detention was apparently, a brilliant, handsome, attractive man.  
I'm not sure if he's brilliant but he's is definitely gorgeous top-of-the-range A+++ type.  
  
He sat down at the teacher's desk, took out a couple of papers and started marking.  
  
His dark dark bangs fell over his fierce blue eyes as he concentrated on his work.  
  
Finally, he looked up and said, "Do you want something ?"  
  
I shook my head. "No, sir."  
  
I hadn't realized that I'd been staring at him for God-knows how long.  
I felt really embarrassed so I started on my lines.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Mr Saito came in.  
"Aoshi, sorry bout that... I'll take over from here. Hope the brats didn't give you any trouble what-so-ever."  
  
Brats? Us? Maybe Sagara but me?  
I'm not a brat.  
Naughty but not bratty.  
  
So his name's Aoshi...   
  
So Aoshi walked out of the detention room. I wonder what subject he teaches. I ought to find out more about him.  
  
But first, to deal with Mr HIGH AND MIGHTY.  
  
"You punks may leave now. Just finish the lines. I want them in first thing in the morning tomorrow. Don't mess up. I'm watching you Sagara. And your little friend. Makimachi, is it?"  
  
I was gonna protest about the friend part but I didn't want to get detention again.  
Not this week anyway.  
  
I nodded and picked up my bag.  
  
Kaoru was waiting for us at the foiyer.  
So on the way there, I decided to ask Sagara about Aoshi since he had been here a year before I did.  
  
"Sagara... You know that teacher who came in just now."I said.  
  
"Who? Hajime? He's loony up there."  
  
"No you dumbass! Aoshi."  
  
Sagara laughed. "Shinomori Aoshi? He's a biology teacher.But he only teaches the third years."  
  
"Really?"I said with interested.  
  
"Yeah. Seems most of the third year students can't stand him. He's beautiful and all. But they say he's really sadistic and weird. And when he's angry, he's really scary. No one dares argue with him." He mumbled, shrugging.  
  
"Oh." He's not my type. Not my type of guy at all.  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, my hand felt like it was going to drop off.  
  
  
  
I was standing just at the door of the staffroom.  
  
I had just handed my lines in.  
  
Mr Saito stared at the paper.  
I could tell he found it quite amusing because from the 50th line onwards my lines suddenly went slanted.  
  
"This is quite, unacceptable. But I'll let it pass. It is afterall, your first week in school. And your first offence."He said.  
  
"Thank you sir."I muttered under my breath.  
  
When I turned to walk out, Mr Shinomori opened the door.  
His eyes widened in surprise to see me.  
  
I waited for him to enter the room before I left.  
Instead, he mumbled," Go ahead. Lady's first."  
  
That didn't seem like the Aoshi I had imagined him to be after what Sagara had said.  
He was like the dignified guy who seemed really mysterious to me.  
  
"Thanks."I said.  
  
Kaoru was waiting for me outside.  
  
"So? What'd he say?"she asked anxiously.  
  
Sometimes I think she cares more about me than I care about myself.  
  
"I'm free."  
  
She smiled but it soon turned into a frown.  
"I wonder if Sano's handed in his lines."  
  
"Sanosuke'll be fine. You know him."  
I didn't just say it to comfort her.  
That was just the way Sagara was.  
  



	2. chapter 2

Aurora:This is the second chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. I got the idea for Saito in the last chapter becauss there's this teacher in my school who behaves like that. Thinks he's the most good-looking guy around. Heheh... more of that next time anyhow.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me.  
  
  
You just had to be my biology teacher  
  
chapter 2  
  
  
"Aoshi, I think you should take class 1/5." Hiko Seijurou said.  
  
"But that's a first grade class. " Aoshi protested.  
  
"I know you haven't taught a first year class before but just give it a try, alright?" Hiko said, calmly.  
  
"Fine, you're the headmaster here ... not me." Aoshi agreed, reluctantly.  
  
"Good, now don't you forget that."   
  
"Won't." Aoshi snorted and left the headmaster's office.  
  
Another teacher, Kenshin Himura, was waiting for him outside.  
"He talks to you as if you're one of the kids in the school, doesn't he ?" Kenshin chuckled.  
  
Aoshi nodded.  
"He annoys me, the way he talks, acts... breathes... well, whatever."He told his colleague.  
  
Kenshin smiled and said quietly," Give him a chance, you'll see he's quite a good man. And a brilliant headmaster. Afterall, you've only just joined this school 2 years ago.  
  
"Like I said, whatever."  
  
"You, my friend, seriously need some lunch." Kenshin laughed, trying to break the tension between them.  
  
"Lunch? I'm not hungry."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"Do I have to spell it out for you? N-O-T- H-U-N-G-R-Y."  
  
"Oh good... you can spell, why don't you teach my English class?" Enishi, the English teacher joined them as he just finished his English class.  
  
"What's wrong with your class?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Nothing... except essays which are written in one whole sentence, 17 year-olds who can't spell 'CHICKEN' and the most decent essay has snot all over it. I'm even starting to have gray hairs and I'm only 25. Could this be anymore appalling?!?"  
  
"Tough. But it pays to see their faces when they do well." Kenshin added.  
  
"Yeah... too bad it only happens once a year." Enishi agreed sadly.  
  
"But its worth it. Don't you think so too, Aoshi?" Kenshin asked, expecting Aoshi to agree with him.  
  
But Aoshi just shrugged.  
"Maybe." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
He placed his hands in his pockets as he walked along the empty hallway of the school.  
All the students were still inside the the classrooms, it won't be for another hour before the school would be a noisy place, swarming with students who can't wait to get out of school.  
  
He wasn't supposed to be a teacher.  
No, never even the thought about it.  
  
He belonged to an impossibly filthy rich family.  
Being a professional would be more like it.  
But no.  
His father had to make him promise that he would do nothing of that sort.  
So here he was, teaching, his last resort.  
  
"Where are you going?" Enishi asked, seeing that he had walked right past the lunch room.  
  
Aoshi shrugged again.  
"I thought I'd just take a drive down to the city."  
  
"What for? You've got class in a half hour! You'll never make it back in time. And you know how Hiko gets when you're late for class." Enishi exclaimed.  
  
Aoshi kept on walking, he didn't look back, not even a glance.  
"Just watch me."  
  
Kenshin frowned. "Why don't you take your job more seriously?"  
  
Aoshi didn't answer. He just walked out the double doors.  
  
"Because he doesn't need it." Enishi answered for him.  
"Gawd, don't you just love that Armani Exchange shirt of his? Wonder if it comes in baby blue."  
  
  
  
Misao spread her arms across her table. It was only a half hour till school ended for the day and she could just not do any studying, provided she didn't mess up her last period and get detention.  
  
Kaoru looked at her with concerned eyes.  
  
"Are you alright, Misao-chan?" She asked.  
  
Misao lifted her head just a few inches above the table and stared tiredly at Kaoru before plopping it down again.  
  
She turned her head towards the window and sighed inwardly. Am I alright, she thought, its the second day of school and I'm already tired of it, how am I gonna last the next 300 or so days of it?  
  
"I'm fine, thanks." she murmured.  
  
"Oh... well, okay then." Kaoru said, unsurely but left her moody best friend alone.  
  
Misao closed her eyes and sang grimly but softly to herself.  
  
'We got the afternoon. You got this room for two.  
One I've left to do.  
Discover me, discovering you.  
One mile to every inch... your skin like porceline.  
One pair of candy lips and your bubblegum tongue.  
  
Cos if you want love, we'll make it  
swim in a deep sea of blankets.  
Take all your big plans an' break em'  
This is bound to be a while  
  
Your body is wonderland....  
Your body is wonderland...'  
  
  
  
Aoshi walked into the first year classroom which he had dreaded so much.  
The drive down to the city did make him feel alittle better though.  
And he had managed to arrive on time.  
  
He scanned the class as he walked in.  
Everyone grew quiet as soon as he entered.  
The only sound that was audible was a girl singing 'You body is wonderland.'  
  
Aoshi walked up to her.  
Her long braid seemed awfully familiar.  
But he couldn't see her face because she was lying on the table with her arms covering her head.  
  
He bent down to where she was sitting and cleared his throat several times before she stopped singing and looked up at him, rather dazed.  
  
Misao blinked a couple of times and when she finally realized that the cutest teacher on earth was bent down close enough to kiss her, she screamed and fell off her chair.  
  
Everyone in class laughed, even Kaoru.  
She wanted to help Misao up but Aoshi stood in between them.  
  
Misao rubbed her elbow. It hurt tons, she couldn't understand what everyone was laughing about, probably her stupidity.  
  
Aoshi was surprised to see her but said nothing to give away any hints of his emotions.  
  
He just extended his hand out to her, motioning for her to grab it.  
  
Misao hesitated for a moment before reaching out, she was still quite shocked, everything was happening so quickly.  
  
"Sorry bout' that, Mister,"she said finally, when she got up.  
  
Aoshi seemed lost for a while.  
The girl was waiting for him to excuse her but he just didn't or couldn't say anything.  
All he managed to do was just stare at the sea-blue eyes that were before him.  
  
Everybody just looked at him expectantly for him to shout at her.  
Everyone knew his reputation in the school as the coldest teacher around, maybe even in the state.  
  
Now he was looking at this girl who had just probably in everyone's eyes, greatly offended the man.  
  
Aoshi's bottom lips pursed out and he breathed in.  
"Sit down, Misao and take out your biology text."He said, softly, almost inaudible.  
  
Misao sat down and he walked to the front of the classroom.  
  
Misao, he thought.How on earth did I did her name? I don't even recall asking Hajime the last time when she had detention.  
He shivered slightly at the thought.  
  
So Aoshi started with his first class teaching the first years.  
  
  
  
Misao sat on the roof of her porch that Tuesday afternoon.  
It felt good sitting there but somehow, she could feel herself sighing but she didn't know why.  
  
Her headphones were over her ears.  
She loved music, to her, it was one of the most beautiful things ever to exsist on earth.  
She loved it more than she loved pulling pranks.  
More than chocolate, her favourite food, dripping from the tip of her tongue like honey.  
More than the rain that rolled down her fingers like tiny silver snakes.  
Oh, she loved it so much.  
  
And one of the reasons why she loved music was because her mother used to be a singer, before she died in a car accident with her father.  
  
Her favourite song was on.  
  
'And she says, "baby, its 3 a.m. , I must be lonely.'  
And yeah she says 'baby, I can't help but be scared of it all ,  
sometimes ,  
the rain's gonna wash away I believe.  
She believes that life isn't made up all that it used to.  
And the clock on the wall has been stuck at 3 for days and days.  
She thinks that happiness is a mat that sits on her doorway yeah but outside its stopped raining.  
  
And she says, "baby, its 3 a.m. , I must be lonely.'  
And yeah she says 'baby, I can't help but be scared of it all,sometimes,  
the rain's gonna wash away I believe.  
  
I believe....  
  
I must be lonely....'  
  
Misao pulled on her cheeks alittle and she could feel tears starting to well up in her eyes.  
  
She rubbed her arms, the wind blew alittle stronger this time, prodding her to let the tears fall because it would dry them for her.  
She pulled her rubberband from her hair and her braid came lose.  
  
It fell over her shoulders and down to her waist.  
It kept her warm.  
She didn't care if it went wild or if people thought she looked like a lunatic.  
It was times like these when she just couldn't care less about life.  
It only lasted for a moment and when she came back to realizing that life still had to go on no matter how depressed you are, it made her want to lean over and barf.  
  
"Hey! Misao!" A voice called from below.  
Misao looked down into the garden of her neighbor's house.  
  
Kaoru was there and she held up a backpack.  
  
Misao grinned.  
The good thing about having a neighbor as your bestfriend is you can always count on her anytime.  
  
The roof of the porch was rather low so Kaoru could easily climb up without a ladder.  
Kaoru was also an experienced rock-climber, her family would take them, Kaoru and Sano, rock-climbing during the holidays.  
  
Kaoru opened her backpack after she sat herself down beside Misao.  
  
"What's in the snack pack today?" Misao asked, a sudden beam appeared on her face.  
  
"Well," Kaoru started as she took out the junk food packets one by one.  
  
"Cheesey crisps, mars bars, peanuts, chocolate brownies, vanilla cookies and ice-cream soda."   
  
Misao laughed. "Did you bring your whole supply of food today?"  
  
"Just doing you a favor. Afterall, you know how your grandfather is when it comes to junk food. Its no wonder you're so thin." Kaoru said sympathetically.  
  
"Right. I can't stand his new tofu cake. Its disgusting." Misao mumbled as she took a bite out of the brownies.  
  
Kaoru placed a cookie in her mouth.  
"Yeah, but he sure attracts loads of customers at his health restaurant thing where young dieting girls are concerned."  
  
Misao nodded in agreement. "Yeah and it works out for Jiya too, since he's such a pervert."  
  
"Gee Misao, you really shouldn't say that about your grandfather." Kaoru laughed.  
  
"But its true anyhow." Misao said, taking another bite into the brownie.  
  
Misao could be totally honest with anything around Kaoru. They never felt uncomfortable with telling each other things.  
They could even read each other's minds sometimes.  
  
"So how's your elbow?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"My elbow?"  
Misao was alittle confused.  
  
"Yeah, you took quite a big fall during biology class." Kaoru said.  
  
Misao looked at her elbow. There was a large bluish bruise there but it didn't really hurt until she touched it which was probably why she forgot all about it.  
  
"It doesn't hurt much." Misao said.   
She wanted to tell Kaoru about how cute she felt Aoshi was and not talk about the stupid bruise.  
  
"Did you realize that Mr Shinomori always wears a tie ?" Misao informed.  
  
Kaoru chewed on her chocolate bar and thought for a while.  
  
"Maybe he's cold or maybe he just likes ties." Kaoru said.  
  
"Well... yeah maybe but anyway don't you just love that black shirt he was wearing today? He looked so cool !!!" Misao squealed.  
  
Kaoru shook her head.  
"Uh-oh... looks like someone's got a crush on Mr Shinomori." Kaoru teased.  
  
Misao blushed. "I don't, I just think guys who wear black shirts and roll up their sleeves look good." Misao defended herself.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Its Okay if you like him. I won't tell. Promise." Kaoru said, crossing her fingers. 


	3. chapter 3

Aurora: This is quite a short chapter but I hope you'll enjoy it.   
  
  
  
  
disclaimer:Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me.  
  
  
You just had to be my biology teacher  
  
  
chapter 3  
  
It was the first grade biology class yet again.  
It didn't seem as bad as it was on the first day when I walked into the classroom.  
  
I made my way as slowly as I could to the classroom.  
I just didn't want to risk another whole hour with them.  
Walking slower wouldn't rescue me from facing them but at least it'll round me down to a 50 minute class.  
  
I entered the room and everybody ran back to their seats and settled down as fast as they could, as if I had already been here for a long time and they were already sitting and listening attentively to me.  
  
A special talent most students have.  
  
"Good afternoon." I greeted them.   
  
Good afternoon, I thought.  
It was a good one. The sun shoned right across the entire state I presumed. Not a single cloud in the sky.  
The heat was killing me and even though I didn't seem like it, I was practically choking under my tie.  
  
I've never liked wearing ties but I do anyway.  
Its probably just a habit.  
Like waking up and brushing your teeth, I've always got up, gone to my closet and took out a tie.  
  
I don't even buy my own clothes.  
My wife does.  
  
She's stopped buying clothes for me.  
In fact, she doesn't even live with me anymore.  
  
She lives with another man.  
She is in love with another man.  
And she doesn't love me anymore.  
  
We haven't got a divorce yet.  
I'm really too tired to and she can just spend all the money she wants in our joint account.  
  
She doesn't know about my other accounts.  
Where there's more than a 100 times our joint one.  
  
Sadly, I'll have to see her again today.  
And I'll have to meet her new boyfriend.  
  
But I don't have a girl friend.  
Which would probably make me look like a loser in front of her.  
  
Well, if I have to be a loser, I might as well be a freakin' rich loser.  
  
Anyway, back to the classroom.  
  
I stood staring at the 16 year-olds.  
  
They stared back at me.  
And the answer to my 'girlfriend' problem didn't exactly come in a very moral way.  
  
Kamatari, a very slim looking boy with dark hair and a pretty face came up to me.  
And he said very slyly, "You are, aren't you?"  
  
I had no clue what he meant then but I did after what he did.  
  
He kissed me.  
  
And everybody saw.  
Everybody laughed.  
  
And I pushed him away.  
And shouted,"YEEW.... What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Hajime and Enishi happened to be in the next door classrooms, came rushing in to my rescue.  
  
They were surprised to see I was fine.  
  
"What happened, Aoshi?" Enishi asked.  
  
It took me a while before a resgistered in my head that I had been kissed by another male.  
  
I wasn't going to tell them but the mad kid, Kamatari opened his huge mouth and said in a very serious way, "Mr Shinomori is gay and I kissed him."  
  
I wanted to throw the damn boy out of the window.  
  
Everyone looked at me as if I was some kind of freak.  
  
Then I managed to come up with something that might have cleared up the mess.  
I said, "I'm not gay. I'm already married, and to a woman."  
I raised up my left hand where my wedding ring was.  
  
Most of the guys calmed down abit.  
But the girls seemed alittle shocked.  
  
Enishi stammered," You never told us you were."  
  
end of chapter 3 


	4. chapter 4

Aurora: Tried making this one longer...sigh...Christams is coming... me is going brokeeee.....  
  
  
Disclaimer:Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me.  
  
  
You just had to be my Biology teacher  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
Aoshi sat at a table in the pub.  
  
His wife sat across him and her boyfriend sat next to her.  
  
"Megumi..." he started but he didn't know what to say to her.  
It seemed that the man right before him was supposedly much better than him.  
Afterall, he was the one whom she chose over himself.  
  
But he couldn't understand.  
He wouldn't understand.  
That there was some other guy that she would prefer to him.  
  
I'm the perfect guy for her, he thought.  
I'm smart, good-looking, rich, tall...  
Then he looked at the other man who sat before him.  
He looked like a little kid who couldn't stop smiling.  
  
He finally decided that he wasn't the problem.  
It had to be Megumi.  
His 'dearest' wife.  
  
"So, Aoshi, what do you do for a living?" Soujirou asked as he took a sip from his cocktail.  
  
Aoshi pursed out his bottom lip but didn't answer.  
  
Instead, Megumi answered for him.  
"He's a high school teacher."she said, looking at him with disgust.  
  
Aoshi kept silent. He figured that since he wife had probably invited him to dinner that night was so she could get a divorce, he might as well let her open her big fat mouth to embarrass him the whole night long.  
After that he wouldn't have to see her again.  
  
"Why, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Being a high school teacher I mean."Soujirou continued.  
  
"Just shut up and give me the damn divorce papers." Aoshi said impatiently.  
He couldn't take it anymore.  
The ridiculous aura of happiness that surrounded Soujirou was practically killing him inside.  
  
"Divorce papers? What are you talking about Aoshi?" Megumi asked, shocked at his sudden outburst.  
  
Aoshi squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.  
'If she wasn't here to get me to de-leech her from my money, then what am I doing here?' he asked himself.  
  
"Then why did you ask me here tonight?"   
He looked as if he was ready to pounce on her and swallow her up.  
  
Megumi's frown twisted into a sly grin and she said, straight to his face," I have invited you here tonight to tell you, my DEAR husband, apple of my eye, that I'm pregnant."  
  
Aoshi opened his mouth to protest but he didn't know what exactly to say.  
A million questions raced through his mind.  
And the biggest question popped up.  
  
"Who's child is it?"  
  
Megumi snorted, "Yours, you dum-dum."  
  
Aoshi was taken back. "How do you know for sure?"  
  
"Because," Megumi said as-a-matter-of-factly. "You are my husband and I haven't slept with anyone else but you."  
  
Aoshi looked at Soujirou who just stared blankly at the glass of wine in front of him.  
  
"Well, considering our living arrangments, you expect me to know that?"  
  
Megumi rolled her eyes.  
  
Aoshi didn't want to have a baby with Megumi, even if she was the last woman on earth.  
But he couldn't and didn't want to ask her to get an abortion because he knew it would destroy her.  
And as much as he hated her, she was still at one time, someone whom he had cared about with his whole heart.  
  
Aoshi leaned back on his seat and took a deep breath.  
"What are your plans?"  
  
Megumi shrugged.  
"We've got 6 months to figure that out but if you really want a divorce, I would probably marry Sou here and we'd like to adopt the baby if its alright with you."she said.  
  
Aoshi turned to Soujirou.  
"And you're okay with what she just said?" he asked the other man.  
  
Soujirou just shrugged and smiled.  
  
'I'm going to leave my child with this loony fruitcake and my evil ex-wife? 'he thought.  
'I really don't think it such a good idea.'  
  
"I don't think I want you to adopt the child. But I still want to have the divorce. The child will come and live with me every other month. There, isn't that settled?" he said finally.  
  
Megumi didn't seem pleased with his suggestion but she agreed anyway.  
  
  
  
Misao brushed her hair as she got ready to go to bed.  
She placed her comb on her dressing table and looked into the mirror.  
  
It was certainly a tiring day for her.  
She had track and field training that afternoon.  
  
But what made it more tiring was the fact that she kept thinking about Mr Shinomori being married during the whole time she was running.  
  
"I can't believe it." she announced to noone.  
  
It was already by that time that she had realised how much she liked him.  
She liked everything about him.  
The way he talked, walked. The way he always runs his hand through his hair whenever he was frustrated with the class.  
Even the way he smelt.  
The way his mysterious dark eyes fell upon her when he came into class.  
Everything.  
  
And it felt so horrible when he raised up his hand and she saw that shiny thing on the finger.  
And those words.  
She could just feel herself choke then and even now, when she thought about it.  
  
She got up from her seat and went to her CD changer.  
She pressed play on any song that was in the CD at the moment and she climbed into bed, with the lights off.  
  
  
  
I stared at the words on the board as he went on about the muscles in our body and how they work.  
  
Everything was so jumbled up, I couldn't understand it.  
  
He finally drew something on the board which I actually understood.  
  
A heart.  
It wasn't the type of heart which you see when someone's in love but the real kind of heart.  
The one that's in my chest.  
The one which he had to so kindly gorge out.  
  
"There are all kinds of muscles in your body, even muscles around your heart. That's why sometimes when you're sad or whatever, your muscles pull on your heart, causing you to have a heartache." he said.  
  
He's so smart.  
He knows exactly what I'm feeling now and he can even explain it, in such a scientific way.  
  
I sighed inwardly and started scribbling on my notebook.  
I didn't know what to write.  
  
So what ended up on my page was what seemed like a bunch of mixed up lines of poetry.  
  
Our eyes met for the first time.  
Yours were so full of mystery.  
Ice blue with knowledge beyond me.  
You were so hard to understand.  
Noone could comprehend.  
Then I got to know you  
Just alittle bit  
You always stand during class  
I've never seen you sit  
You talk with an accent  
You always kept your cool.  
You never got frustrated or angry.  
but not even sad or blue  
Or bubbling with excitement  
no not even a tinge of 'Yahoo'  
You were so weird, strange, out of this world.  
You might even be an alien for all I know.  
But I love you so much  
I don't know why  
But you love someone else  
and she isn't I...  
  
I got so frustrated that I tore out the page.  
Everybody stared at me but I didn't care.  
Mr Shinomori didn't stop teaching even though I interupted him.  
He wasn't acting his usual self.  
He didn't even stop to ask questions or even look at any of us.  
  
I didn't understand.  
I've only known this man for less than a month and already I'm falling for him.  
Things like that don't just happen for no reason.  
They happen to teach you something.  
But I don't know what yet.  
  
I got up from my seat impulsively, grabbed my backpack and walked out of the classroom.  
  
Surprisingly, Mr Shinomori didn't stop me.  
I don't even know if he realizes that I had just left.  
He just continued on and on about the muscle structure.  
  
I heard many gasps as I stepped out the door.  
  
  
  
I knew who had left the classroom.  
It was Misao.  
  
I didn't stop her.  
My mind was so messed with I couldn't even control my own emotions.  
So even if I did stop her, what would I say?  
  
I let my mouth do the teaching for that class.  
It just went on and on.  
All that information just spilling out.  
  
And my mind was just spinning with thoughts of the baby.  
What was I going to do...  
I hadn't figured it out yet.  
  
Money wasn't a problem.  
But looking after it would be a catastrophy.  
  
I could just imagine all the dirty diapers and spilt milk powder all over the living room.  
Baby barf in the car seat and having to see Megumi more than 5 times a month.  
Hearing her voice calling me every second to check on the baby, in case I tried to drown it or something.  
It would only spell disaster.  
  
Also for the fact that I wasn't ready to be a father.  
I needed ALOT of help.  
  
Finally, I placed the marker down on to the table and said," Class is over."  
I was 5 minutes earlier than usual but I needed that 5 mintues.  
  
  
end of chapter 4 


End file.
